


Sunday Drive w/ CaptainEnterprise

by orphan_account



Series: CaptainEnterprise (Star Trek Youtube AU) [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Lost, Mentions of Joanna and Demora, Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim guest star's in Hikaru's YouTube video. The two end up slightly lost in Arizona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine.

The front seat of a car appears on camera before the door opens and Hikaru plops down in the driver’s seat.

“How are you this fine evening my dear viewers,” Hikaru asked as he starts the car. “I was thinking we could take a drive out to Arizona. I have a few things I need to do out there so I thought I’d film the drive and leisure day. I don’t know if you guys noticed but it’s 2am, so we will reach Arizona around 4pm”

Before he can pull out of his driveway the passenger side door opens and Jim hops in the car. “It’s dangerous out there. Don’t go alone, here, take me,” Jim said waggling his eyebrows at the accidental innuendo.

Hikaru barked a laugh. The screen went plank before cutting to the Welcome to Arizona sign.

“So guys we are officially in Arizona,” Hikaru’s voiced over the sceanery. “I actually took this trip with the interntion of photgraphing the palnt life. Jim found me directions to a senic spot the internet hypes up so we are going there. I have the directions he gave me memorized. So, sit back, relax and listen to two men banter over beautiful scenery.”

“Um,” Jim’s voice was hesitant as he spoke up, “Why didn’t you just put the directions into a GPS?”

“I don’t need a GPS.” Hikaru replied turning off the main road.

“Something tells me this wont end well.” Jim said.

“Whatever,” Hikaru said loudly over Jim’s voice. “Anyway, your godfather’s family has a second ranch out here doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, Chris calls it the Winter Ranch because he says it’s inhabitable in any other season.” Jim interrupts himself, “You need to turn left here.”

“I know, I know.” Hikaru replied. “I was a boy scout Jim, I know what I’m doing.”

“Where you really?” Jim asked incredulously.

“Yep. I even have Eagle Scout status.” Hikaru said as the car pulled up to a stop sign. “Uh, Jim, which way?”

“Oh god,” Jim said, “I hope this is the only part your forgot because I didn’t memories anything. It’s another left here but I don’t know after that.”

The video continued on for the next 10 minutes as the two men bantered back and forth about who knew more Arizona state facts or who really the jelly bean eating contest they had their freshman year.

“How are your boyfriends by the way?” Hikaru asked as he hesitated at the third stop sign in a row for too long. “I know the coming out couldn’t be easy. I definitely hated it and this was the second time you’ve had to do it on your channel.”

Jim’s voice came out nervous. “I really hope you know where you’re going,” he said as Hikaru finally turned right. “Anyway, They seem fine. Bones is unamused by how many viewers want to see him in another video and Spock seems to be taking things in stride now that he can mention our relationship in full freely when he guest stars on other’s channels.”

“When is he going to get his own channel?” Hikaru asked.

Jim laughed. “As soon as he figures out what he wants to do on it. He’s narrowed it down to make-up and science.” Jim said. There was a slurping sound that viewers learned to associate with Jim emptying another soda can. That would be the third since the video started.

“Huh, why doesn’t Spock just do tutorials? Then he can do both make-up and science.” Hikaru said. “That way he doesn’t infringe on Pavel’s channel.”

“Yeah, that was why he was leaning more towards make-up lately. I’ll mention your idea because there is a big difference between showing people weird stuff and scientific pranks and showing them how to solve scientific problems. It would definitely be an interesting channel.”

Hikaru laughed. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

“So, we will be having Joanna for the second half of the summer. Do you wanna get the girls together?” Jim asked.

Hikaru laughed. “Not sure how much Joanna would like having to play with a two year old but sure.”

“Karu,” Jim said hesitantly as Hikaru stalled at another stop sign. It had gotten dark outside. “Where are we?”

The was a long pause before Hikaru said, “I’m going to be honest I don’t know.”

“Right,” Jim said, “Maybe we should turn around. There was a gas station about ten miles back we can get directions there.

Hikaru laughed nervously. “There’s one problem with that Jim,” Hikaru said. “We’ve been riding on empty for about twenty miles.”

“You mean you passed a gas station with an empty tank and didn’t stop?” Jim asked incredulously.

“I thought we were almost there!” Hikaru exclaimed.

Jim sighed. “Look, I’ll call a tow truck. Where are we?”

Interestingly enough the stop sign had no road names on it. “What the hell? Um, we might need to walk down the roads to find a street name.” Hikaru said after pulling up his phones GPS. “This isn’t reregistering as a road on Google maps.”

“Great,” Jim muttered. “I’ll walk five minutes down the left and five down the right. If I don’t see a street sign I’ll walk back the way we came until I either see a street sign or find that gas station.”

“Wait,” Hikaru said. “Let me do that.”

“I think you’ve done enough,” Jim said. The sound of the car door opened and Jim came into view. Hikaru quickly followed.

“Yeah, well, I think I’m more suited to be walking around here by myself.” Hikaru said grabbing Jim’s arm and dragging him back towards the car. 

“You’ll probably just get lost again!” Jim exclaimed ripping his arm lose form Hikaru’s grasp.

“You’re the one dressed like a prostitute on the side of the road while we are broken down in fracking Arizona!” Hikaru yelled causing Jim to pause in his stride away from the car.

Jim looked down at his clothing. He was wearing a black tank top, black cowboy boots and a pair of faux leather jeans. His tank top was not quite long enough to reach the top of his pants and a strip of skin was nearly always showing no matter what he did. Jim blushed.

“Right,” he said, “I’ll let you do it but first lets try and figure out where we might be one last time. Do you have a paper map anywhere in this car?”

“Uh, let me check,” Hikaru says before ducking back into the car a rifling around in the glove box. He returns with a map and the two men spend five minutes arguing again before Jim triumphantly turns the map over.

“We’re on a freaking service road, Hikaru.” Jim finally said before pulling out his phone to call the tow truck.

“Sorry guys,” Hikaru said. “At least you got to see this mess of an event.”

The video speed up showed Jim and Hikaru shaking hands with the two truck driver and the screen going dark.

A sign saying but wait there’s more popped up on the screen.

Hikaru was free hand filming. “So, yesterday was the last day of the trip Jim and I took out here but since Jim and I both have jobs that we can control the schedule of, for the most part, Jim said we could stay an extra day. Anyway, these are the plants I wanted to show you.” Hikaru turned the camera and the view was of a contrast between a dusty landscape and a variety of colorful flowers.

“Anyway, I’ve got to take some pictures, just thought I’d give you a happy ending.” Hikaru said. “Talk to you guys later.”

The screen went black again.

**Author's Note:**

> http://i740.photobucket.com/albums/xx46/fangirl_247/d20-1.jpg  
> You're welcome (You've probably already seen it but still...)


End file.
